


For The Record

by LokiStank



Series: 3 am one shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ;););), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Businessman Tony, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, How Do I Tag, Journalist Loki, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Pre-Slash, Rumours, Snark, So Much Snark, basically plotless, but not for long, but only in this, is not bad, loki really hates tony, will this get any hits, wink wonk, with tags like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStank/pseuds/LokiStank
Summary: Loki's always hated billionaire, playboy, businessman Tony Stark. Then he meets him.





	For The Record

Loki was having a _bad_ day.

He'd woken up in a cold sweat at around 4 in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard he tried. And yet somehow, he managed to make it 20 minutes late to work in his father's news company. Spilled coffee, annoying co-workers, and a missed lunch later meant that Loki was beyond ready for this day to be over.

Just when he was sure his day couldn't get any worse, he was stopped by his father on the way out of Asgard News.

"I need you to take over Thor's interview tomorrow," Odin said - more like ordered - just as he started pushing the door open. _Sweet freedom, I was so close_.

Loki sighed dramatically, turning to face his father. "Why can't the big oaf just do it himself?"

"He's fallen sick. Jane believes he ate bad sushi at lunch."

"Of course he did. He never looks at his food, just shovels it into his mouth like it's going to run away."

"No arguments from me." Odin looked resigned, well aware of his older son's terrible eating habits."Please, Loki. The interview is important. It's a big break for Asgard."

The green eyed man stared at his father, trying to silently convey just how much he'd rather cut his foot off than do this interview. Odin, however, was well accustomed to Loki's dramatics and didn't bite on the bait. He refused to give in to the poisonous glare shot his away and stood firm, ensuring his son understood the finality of his statement.

"You will do the interview with Tony Stark tomorrow, Loki. No further discussion."

"Why can't-"

"Because this is important. I can't trust any of the others not to make a mess of things. I was hesitant even in allowing Thor to conduct it."

"Why me then?" Loki prompted, crossing his arms. "Everyone in this city is well aware of my... dislike of Stark. What makes you think I wouldn't just insult him until he nukes this entire company."

"Something tells me he'd like you." Odin smiled, his eye glittering with something akin to mischief. "!0 am. Tomorrow. Judy's Cafe."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Loki angry and confused.

* * *

Loki looked around the fancy cafe, summoning all his willpower to stay put and not leave right this second. Stark was already 20 minutes late and Loki was more than a little sick of it. The billionaire's impassive attitude was already getting on his nerves. He hasn't even met the man in person yet, for god's sake.

A waitress walked over to him, handing him the drink he'd ordered. "You think you being stood up?" she asked, a note of sympathy in her tone.

"I'd be pretty pissed if I was. Took my father weeks to set this up," he replied with an eyeroll.

The waitress looked pretty confused but shrugged it off, walking back to her station. Loki knew how his words had come out sounding but he couldn't care less in trying to clear it up. He took a sip of his coffee, too hot, and looked around the small cafe at hearing the door jingle.

Stark walked in, wearing a dark blazer over an oil stained t-shirt and jeans. His hair was a mess and he wore sunglasses to hide most probably baggy, tired eyes. For a minute there, Loki was concerned. He came back to his senses as he remembered the man's corrupt business choices. Stark pulled the sunglasses off and took a look around the cafe, walking towards Loki when their eyes met.

 _here we go_ , he thought.

"You Loki Aesir?" He asked.

"You got any manners?" He knew he shouldn't have said it but he just couldn't hold his tongue.

"They died with my parents years ago," the man replied nonchalantly.

"Good to know," Loki said, taking a few sips of his coffee, wishing it was something much stronger.

Stark waved over the waitress from earlier, and given that she remembered what Loki'd said, she seemed pretty surprised. Loki watched in silence as the billionaire ordered a plain black coffee and shoo'd the waitress away with a wink. As he looked back at him, Loki put up a smile, asking about his day.

"Drop it, sweetheart," Stark said

"You speaking to me, sweetheart?" Loki drawled back in the same tone, keeping the smile up. His father was going to murder him.

"I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of seeing such a saccharine smile. You're practically dripping the stuff."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You could, but you should still drop it."

"My pants don't come off until at least the third date, Mr Stark," Loki snarked, his smile growing a little more real. "You're going to have to be a little more patient."

"Now you're just putting images in my mind, Mr Aesir," Stark responded, a real smile tugging on his lips as well.

"I'm here to take words from your mouth and twist them, so if we could start on that."

"I can think of at least 5 more enjoyable things you can do with my mouth."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," he flashed his signature smile again. "I really would rather be anywhere else, Mr Stark, so if we could hurry this up."

"I like you," Stark said, looking Loki over as if for the first time.

"And I don't like you," he responded unwisely. "Please, the interview."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Stark took a sip of his coffee and got up. Loki tensed, really hoping Stark wasn't leaving. If he blew this interview, his father would have his head. Instead, Stark walked up to the counter to order something, smiling and talking to the waitress charmingly. He came back with a slice of chocolate cake and a blueberry muffin.

"This is for you," he said, sliding the chocolate cake to Loki. "Something with real sugar to help that smile."

Loki levelled him with an unimpressed stare but took the cake anyway. He wasn't about to pass up free cake, he's not an idiot. Loki picked up his fork, taking a bite, watching Stark very inelegantly take a huge bite out of his muffin. He felt a laugh rise at the sight and immediately quelled it down but he was unable to stop the wide smile from spreading.

Stark noticed as he put the muffin down, grinning and showing off muffin crumbs around and in his mouth. At this, Loki felt his will dissolve and he laughed, he may have even snorted as Stark opened his mouth wider in shock.

"Well, would you look at that," Stark said after swallowing. Loki certainly did not watch the movement of his throat. "The sugar worked. He's laughing everybody! Miracles do exist!"

Rolling his eyes, Loki took another bite of cake to hide his smile. He couldn't understand why he was smiling so much around this man he'd hated for years on end.  _maybe there's something more to him,_ a betraying part of his mind whispered. He chose to ignore it. Tony Stark was nothing more than a playboy, corrupt businessman who had too much money for his own damn good.

If he kept telling himself, maybe he'd remember. 

"Everything we say from now on will be on the record, Mr Stark," Loki said, pulling his recorder out. "Do you consent to that?"

"I consent to you doing anything you like to me," he said with a flirty wink. "That's for the record."

"That's not going on the record. Now, can you tell me a little about yourself?"

Stark stared at him playfully, most likely planning a dirty reponse. Loki tried to convey how important this interview was with his eyes, hoping the message got through when Stark sighed, taking another drink. "Well, I'm the most renowned businessman in New York, and let's be honest, the world. I'm 32 years old, live in the penthouse on the top of Stark Industries, and am spectacularly bored almost all the time."

"What exactly does Stark Industries specialize in?"

"We produce clean energy and a lot of technology. StarkPhones, StarkPads, laptops, computers, all that stuff."

"As we all know, Stark Industries wasn't always in the clean energy field. What can you tell us about its past?"

Stark stalled by taking a bite of his muffin. Loki felt just a little sorry asking that question but it was in the list his father prepared. If he didn't at least try, Odin would be upset. Tony washed the muffin down with coffee. "We used to produce weapons. My ideas brought to life by mechanics and scientist in the labs. That is until I found out Stane was dealing under the table to terrorists. That division has been shut down, the weapons destroyed, and Stane in prison."

"It's all in the past now, yes." Loki was supposed to ask more question about the incidents, he was supposed to dig deeper. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with that look In To- _Stark_ 's eyes. He knew that look all too well. "What do you see for the future of your company?"

"I don't know if I should say this just yet but what the hell right? I'm stepping down as CEO."

Loki didn't try concealing his shock at the announcement. He recovered quickly though, using coffee and a bite of cake to compose himself. "Have you decided who will be taking over?"

"Pepper, of course! She doesn't think I'm serious but I really am. I'm tired of it all and she will tell you that I'm no good at it. I'd rather just be the owner, let her lead the company. It's not like she doesn't already."

"Well, if that's the case, then maybe it is for the better that she takes over," Loki joked. In revenge, Tony leaned forward to steal some of his cake, taking a huge chunk. "If you would please refrain from stealing my cake."

"No."

"Alright then. Asgard News likes to pride itself in never listening to gossip but this one does seem to be quite popular. Are you and Miss Potts involved romantically?" Loki asked while snatching his fork out of Tony's mouth. 

"That hurt, Loki. It was in my mouth," Tony said, pouting. "And to answer your question, no. We are not. We gave it a try about a year or so ago but it just didn't work out, you know? We work better as friends. And honestly, she's more like my mom or older sister than a girlfriend. I really couldn't see her like that."

"The sex must have been awkward."

"Like you won't believe." Tony raised an eyebrow at him, eyes flicking up and down. "I bet it'd be really good with you."

"Of course it would. Not that you'd ever find out." Loki decided that this little bit of flirting was fun and that he could engage in it and still dislike the man.

"You suck." Tony pouted.

"Quite well too. There's a reason they call me Silvertongue."

Tony choked on his drink, coughing loud enough to gain the attention of people a few tables over. "Jesus. Hey listen, after all this how about you and I-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not sleeping with you," Loki said matter-of-factly, punctuating it with a sip of Tony's coffee. "For all this flirting, Tony, I still can barely stand you."

Loki expected Tony to respond with something flirty, maybe rude. What he hadn't expected was the wide smile spreading across the man's face.

"What?" Loki was paranoid now. "Is there something on my face?"

"If there was, I'd lick it off," Tony said, swiping his tongue over his lips. "You called me Tony."

"What? No I did not."

"Um yes you did. You said 'Tony, you're amazing and I want you to fuck me'."

"Oh yeah, definitely. I think it went more like this." Loki lowered his voice to a catlike purr designed specifically to get someone all hot and bothered, leaning forward to bring his face closer to Tony's. He'd perfected this move over the last few years of college. "Tony, let's get out of here, huh. Just you and I, a hotel room, clothes on the floor. Nobody needs to know. The things I want to do to you." He lost track of how much more he said and just how increasingly filthy they got but Tony's reaction was perfect.

Tony's face was flushed once Loki was done rambling. "I want you so bad."

"Well," Loki said, straightening back up and running his hands over his blazer, "that's too bad for you now, isn't it? I'm here to interview you for an article, Mr Stark. Not sleep with you. I'm not one of those whore journalists you bring into bed to ensure a good story. I care about the quality of my work."

Tony stared straight at him, picking up his coffee and taking a large gulp. As he put the cup down, Loki noticed the grin tugging at the engineer's face. "You passed the test."

"What?"

"I just wanted to scope you out, you know," Tony explained, watching his face. "The internet only tells you so much. All good things, don't worry."

"You researched me?"

"Well, yeah. Not just everyone gets an interview with me. How many people do you think request for one in a day?"

Loki sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "So why me?"

"You had a good track record." Tony shrugged. "Plus, you're pretty."

"Thanks," Loki said, tone dry. "I'm absolutely honoured."

"Hey now. No need to be salty. I mean it in a nice way."

"I'm sure. One more thing; my brother was supposed to do this interview. Not me."

"I requested you."

"Why?" Loki tried not to let his shock shine through his voice, schooling it into an annoyed tone instead.

"He's not my type." Tony sipped his coffee. "And something told me I'd like you much better."

They settled into silence as Loki decided to focus on his cake for a while. Tony didn't mind, eating his muffin as he allowed Loki to decide how he felt about this new information. His father had to be behind it for sure. Loki bet Thor wasn't even sick.

On the one hand, Loki was glad that the man was not that crude. He'd hate to be proven right about Tony Stark's personality and habit of sleeping with anything that moved. On the other, he was ruffled at the idea of this man researching him. Loki debated heavily with himself, frowning as he chewed a bite of cake. He looked up to see Tony smiling at him but he brushed the engineer off with a roll of his eyes. He hadn't come to a decision just yet.

Loki looked up at Tony saying his name, staring straight into those deep brown eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Tony sighed. "I didn't know you. Shouldn't have judged you. It's not my place."

Those words hit home in Loki's chest. How long had he been judging this man based off of what the internet and the media told him? How long had he let them shape his idea of Tony Stark into what was basically nothing more than a spoiled, unworthy, slutty rich kid? It would take him a while to get used to seeing Tony in a new light, but he knew he could. He'd already started.

"I'm not upset with you," Loki said. "I'd like to get to know you, Tony Stark."

Tony grinned, wide and brilliant, and Loki could feel a part of himself start to loosen. "For the record? Or a date?"

Loki grinned in return, turning his recorder off. The article could be written some other time. "Completely off the record."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they spent all day together, meeting up again during the weekend to actually do the interview. they get together after like two months of toeing the line and dancing around their feelings (mostly Loki).


End file.
